Ballad Of A Lonely Heart
by A Lone Black Rose
Summary: A collection of love poems. Various pairings. 1st: TsunadeJiraiya. 2nd: NaruHina
1. Tsunade

**Another collection of poms and other stuff. This is a love one, just in time for Valentines Day. I'm gonna have each side of the relationship posted, Ex: Tsunade then Jiraiya. Please R&R. Thankies!**

**A Lone Black Rose**

Ballad of a Lonely Heart:

Tsunade

I'm so confused

We've known each other forever

But recently,

When I'm around him,

My stomach churns

My head spins

My face heats

And I'm happy.

What is this?

Is it …?

NO!

He's a sakube

A hentai

He hangs out in brothels

He drinks too much

Wait…

So do I.

Besides,

He could never like me that way.

I gamble too much

I've threatened castration

Having all the hot springs ban him

I've punched him halfway to Suna

And then back

We argue too much

We never agree

Still…

When I'm really sad

Or depressed when otouto is late

Or injured

He's there

He's there to comfort me

To get my mind off the problem

Even if it means knocking him out

So…

What if…

Just maybe,

He does?

I'm so confused.

So, for now

I'll just wait and see

If Jiraiya does love me

And so,

This is the end

Of this sad story

For now.


	2. Jiraiya

Ballad of a Lonely Heart:

This is for The ASPCA Pwned Me, first reviewer and very blunt as well… read their profile. It's hilarious. Anyway, this is Jiraiya thinking about everyone's favorite alcoholic blond Hokage.

Ballad of a Lonely Heart:

Jiraiya

I'm so confused

I like her

I've always liked her

Even when we were kids

But now,

When she's near,

I feel really weird.

My cheeks get really hot

I stare at her

Intently.

So much that I can't duck

So, I get a free trip to Suna or Iwa

Courtesy of Air Hokage Lmt. ™

And when she's sad,

I want to reach out to her

To hug and soothe the troubles away

And when that doesn't work,

I do something stupid

Then she's just peeved at me

But she's too good for me

Aside from the temper, gambling and drinking

She's practically perfect

And me…

I'm a hentai

I stay in the Red Light District

I'm not even worth the time of day

We argue a lot

Most of it's my fault

But she looks so gorgeous

When her face is red

And she's screaming her head off at me.

That's when I stare

Then she looks at me strangely

Before fuming even more

And sending me to Kirigakure

She always comes to get me, though

No matter where it is

Dragging my sorry ass home

To baby-sit the gaki for the day

And she always heals me

Even when she passes out in the process

Oh, god

I love her so much

And maybe,

One day

I'll tell her

And we'll be laughing about this

As we watch the Rokudaime's little blond brats

A/N: I hope it's up to par. But this is what sleep deprivation coupled with Propel and chocolate get you. If you want the next chapter, segment-thing, leave a review. I take requests, too. Just leave a review with the pairing that you want and I'll do my best to accommodate. As always,

Rose

PS, This better, bittersweetironeeeyy? I made it a bit longer :P


	3. Hinata

Yo ppls

**Yo ppls! (For all three people who actually read my stuff T.T) I'm back! And it's only been two months, as opposed to a year and a half XD. Anywho, NOBODY REVIEWED MY SECOND CHAP-THING TT.TT Why are you so cruel to the sleep-deprived? So, because no one reviewed, I didn't know who to make the next one about, so I just when with a standard classic: Hinata looking at Naruto…Yeah. Next one is going to be our fav idiot looking at Hinata, then maybe SasuSaku or NaruSasu…**

**I NEED YOU PEOPLE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!! I'm just a writer/poet-thing, I can't thing of these things!**

**Anyway, enough of the senseless 2 am ramblings and onto the poem!**

**Ballad Of A Lonely Heart:**

**Hinata**

Forever

That's how long I've been watching you

Or, at least, it seems so

That's how long I've admired you

Your kindness and courage

They all hated you

Everyone

The man at the grocery store

The woman who sells melons outside the hospital

All the parents

Even the teachers at school

The only people who liked you

Were Ichiraku-san and Ayame

…and me

But you never knew me

I bet you never even saw me

But I saw you

All those extra hours of training

The target practice in your room

As soon as I learned Byakugan

I've watched

And waited

For the right time

The right time to tell you

I love you

I have for years

I'm not sure what it is…

Your bravery all those years

In the face of what must have been

Such a terrible loneliness

Even after we were assigned teams

You were always left out

Always behind

…or hurt

When you returned from your first C mission

I saw Sasuke first

Covered in bandages

I'd never been that scared in my life

I thought something terrible had happened to you

But then I saw you

Safe and, well, loud

My knees when weak with relief

And all through the Chuunin exams

I was so scared that you would fail

Or that I would

And that we would be separated

But we got through the first

And second stages together

And then I faced my worst fear

The thing that frightened me

Even more then being separated from you

Neji

My most spiteful of cousins

He hated me for his father's death

For me being so weak

And for my being heiress

I was ready to raise my hand

To surrender

To give up before the fight had even begun

Then, I heard your voice

Calling to me from the stands

Telling me not to give up

So I didn't

And I haven't since

I have never left a battle without striking a blow

Save for one

The longest and possibly most important

I'm not sure I'm ready for that one

Not sure if I'll ever be

But I will try

**There you go, my lovely readers/hopefully-reviewers. Reviews stimulate the mind! Stimulation encourages writing! Just a note; I will do multiple pairing with the same person. Don't like NaruHina? That's fine! Request NaruSaku. Or SasuNaru, what ever tickles your fancy. I'm pretty open about that sort of thing. **

**But remember: I can't read minds. Leave a review or drop me a line if you want a pairing. **

**Don't be shy; I give credit were credit is due, unless it is requested otherwise. Anyway, hope you liked it, sorry if you didn't. **

**Flames will be used for homework and making S'mores.**

**Rose**

**P.S. ****bittersweetironeeeyy****, I made this over 100 words longer, just for you **


	4. Naruto Hina pairing

**A/N; Holy s**t! Two updates in one day! The world is ending!!!!! AAAAAARRRGGGHHHNNnot really ^_^. **

**K: It can't end, Obama hasn't been sworn in yet! **

**Anyway, for those of you, I mean you three in the front-ish, ****The ASPCA Pwned Me****, ****bittersweetironeeeyy****, and ****sillymail****, this is for you! All of you have written lovely, in some cases extremely short, reviews. I'm workin' on a SakuNaru one for you guys, BSI and SM. (Bittersweetironeeeyy and Sillymail) That should be up soon, depending on external stuff. I shall save the senseless rambling, as well as several messages, for the end of this. **

**So, without further ado:**

**Naruto  
(Hinata pairing)**

I know it's you

At least, I'm pretty sure

Always following me

Watching me

I'm not that stupid

The traces you leave,

Like the light scent,

A mix of lavender

With a hint of mint

Everything you touch smells like it

Part of the reason I bought that soap

I never use it,

I just smell it

I can sense you, too

Hiding behind a wall,

Or a tree

Or a bush

I never let it show, though

I guess 'cause I'm a coward

Well, on some level, anyway

You were always there,

The silent cheerleader

Giving me strength

Giving me courage

Just the sight of you

The slightest whiff lavender or mint

Swells my heart

To the point

Where I almost can't breathe

I could always tell

When you were near

The hair on the back of my neck

Standing on end

When I feel your eyes

The beating of my heart

That speeds up so much

When I see your smile

That's why it hurt

So very much

When I saw your fear

When you saw Neji's name on the board

That's why I screamed to you

Shouting my support

When everyone else was silent

Rooting for you

Even as you were taken away

Nearly unconscious on a stretcher

That is why

I fought so hard

To beat him

I did it for you

He hurt you

It wasn't for his comments

But his inability to see

Your strength

Your power

Your will

…your beauty

I always admired that

Even when others doubted it

I could see it in you

The potential

The greatness

Welling in you

Waiting to be let out

To shock the world

And if that day never comes

Just know this;

I will always be there

To hold your hand,

If you need it

To catch you,

If you ever fall

And maybe,

Someday

I'll gain the courage

To tell you this

Over Ramen

Or with a ring

**A/N; I have no idea of what happened with this thing. One minute, I'm listening to the Daily Show and trying to think of what to write, the next I'm writing Naruto as some strange cross between Romeo and a deranged stalker (i.e. the soap. No idea where it came from). **

**To BSI, it is longer then the first two, just not as long as the last, and I promise that the NaruSaku will be better.**

**It's not as narrative as Hinata's, but it is a great deal more speculative, so I guess it fits in some odd way… Anywho, I promise to make the next one better, but, in the mean time, I would be much obliged if you would take a look at my other new poem. It's called **_**Dark, Now Father**_**, now available on computer screens near you. If I could maybe get some input on that…? Yes? No? Perhaps? **

**Thank you, and good night!**


End file.
